User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Mario Kart: Halfpipe Frenzy
}} Mario Kart: Halfpipe Frenzy, also known as Mario Kart 10 in Japan, is a kart-racing game exclusive to the Nintendo Switch. It is the tenth Mario Kart game in the series. Much like the previous game, Mario Kart: Halfpipe Frenzy uses HammerBro101 Wi-Fi Connection. The trend of increasing the number of racers on each track continues, and this installment allows up to 20 racers on each track, compared to Mario Kart Insanity allowing up to 16 racers on each track and its prequel allowing up to 12 racers on each track. Gameplay Mario Kart: Halfpipe Frenzy is pretty much the same as Mario Kart Insanity. Just like in Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart Wii, and Mario Kart Insanity, a player's driving performance will be ranked after completing a cup in the Grand Prix mode, with the ranks (listed from best to worst) being ★★★★★, ★★★★, ★★★, ★★, ★, A, B, C, D, E, and F. Coins are littered on the track, and they serve the same purpose as in Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Mario Kart 7, and Mario Kart 8. Up to one hundred Coins can be carried, which is ten times the amount of the previous ten. They also return as usable items. ATVs from Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart Insanity are absent from the game, though Bikes are still present. VS Race and Battle Mode are once again available in this game, and Balloon Battle and Coin Runners return. In addition, Shine Thief, Bob-omb Blast, and Shine Runners from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart DS respectively return. Just like Mario Kart Wii, whenever a player loses all of his or her balloons, he or she respawns with a new set of balloons. Unlike Mario Kart Insanity, which allow a maximum of sixteen racers to race on each course, Mario Kart: Halfpipe Frenzy takes it even further and allows up to twenty racers to race on each course. The point system is a bit more bogus than previous games, as 17th-20th place will lose points. Modes Single Player *Grand Prix: a four cup race for first place. Contains 50cc (starts as karts only), 100cc (starts as bikes only), 150cc (starts as ATVs only), 200cc (starts as hovercrafts only), and 200cc Mirror Mode (all vehicle types available). Racers Because Double Dash mode returns, the players can pair up with each other. The starting pairs are the same as Double Dash, though there are new pairs. Starting Racers Mario - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mario Luigi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Luigi Princess Peach - Mario Kart Wii.png|Peach Daisy.png|Daisy Bowser - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bowser SMG BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. Wario - Mario Kart Wii.png|Wario Waluigi Artwork - Mario Party 6.png|Waluigi Donkey Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Donkey Kong Diddy Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Diddy Kong Yoshi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Yoshi Comes in different colors Birdo - Mario Kart Wii.png|Birdo Comes in different colors Toad - Mario Kart Wii.png|Toad Comes in different colors Toadette111.png|Toadette BMario.PNG|Baby Mario Baby Luigi - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|Baby Luigi Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa Comes in different colors ShyGuyMSS.PNG|Shy Guy Comes in different colors King Boo - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|King Boo Petey Piranha.png|Petey Piranha ParatroopaNSMB.png|Paratroopa Comes in different colors Fly Guy - Mario Kart 7.png|Fly Guy Comes in different colors Unlockable Racers Rosalina - Mario Kart Insanity.png|Rosalina Luma - Super Mario Galaxy.png|Luma New Driver Dry Bones Artwork - Mario Party 7.png|Dry Bones Comes in different colors Dry Bowser Artwork.png|Dry Bowser Funky Kong Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Funky Kong Cranky Kong Artwork - DK Jungle Cimber.png|Cranky Kong King K Rool - Mario Kart Wii.png|King K. Rool Hammer Bro - New Super Mario Bros.png|Hammer Bro. Baby Peach - Mario Kart Wii.png|Baby Peach Baby Daisy - Mario Kart Wii.png|Baby Daisy Pauline Without Microphone - Super Mario Odyssey.png|Pauline Cappy - Super Mario Odyssey.png|Cappy New Driver SledgeBroNSMBW.png|Sledge Bro New Driver Dixie Kong Artwork - DK Jungle Cimber.png|Dixie Kong Items As with all Mario Kart games, items are usable to help or hinder other racers. The game introduces four new items: the Quintuple Green Shell, the Quintuple Red Shell, the Quintuple Black Shell, and the Quintuple Gold Shell. The Triple Green Shell, Triple Red Shell, Triple Black Shell, Triple Gold Shell, Thunder Cloud, Gold Banana, Gold Banana Bunch, Water Flower, Gold Flower, Ztar, Fan, Super Leaf, Super Horn, and Time Bomb from Mario Kart Insanity are absent from the game. Normal Items Special Items Tracks Nitro Tracks Retro Tracks Unlockable Tracks List of Unused Content Unused Items FakeItemBoxMK8.png|Fake Item Box ThunderCloudMK8.png|Thunder Cloud CoinMK8.png|Coin (from an Item Box) The Thunder Cloud and Fake Item Box were originally going to appear in this game, but both items have been cut. The former is fully functional and can be modded into the game, while latter is replaced by the Phantom Item Box. Trivia *This is the first Mario Kart game to not have any GBA tracks. Category:Blog posts